


The Alley

by undying_young



Category: Andi Mack (TV), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Other, guess i was just messing around with the idea, idk how i feel about this anymore, just a little oneshot i made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undying_young/pseuds/undying_young
Summary: Bex as Kali in the opening scene of Stranger Things 2.





	The Alley

**Author's Note:**

> a tiny experiment

 

It was the dead of night when Bex and her small gang found themselves sprinting to their van that held their ever-antsy getaway driver. The alarm of the building they were fleeing had gone off, and as they piled into the van (Bex taking shotgun of course), she found herself wondering how she kept getting herself into situations like those. The wonder only lasted about a half a second, however, because Bex knew _exactly_ why, and she wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon.

 

They'd barely pulled off before the cops were on them.

 

A disgruntled voice in the backseat yelled, “Can't you go any faster, Abby?!”

 

Their designated driver for the night let out a sort of scoff, her eyebrows knit with anxiety and concentration. “Oh, I'm sorry, Jax, do _you_ wanna drive?!”

 

In situations like these, when everyone was bickering and screaming at each other on the way from one of their escapades, Bex felt weirdly calm. She was sure moments of zen came in many ways, but she would have never guessed police chases would be one of them.

 

Bex took a breath. “Cool it, both of you. We've done this before. Abby, take the next right.”

 

“The alley?”

 

“The alley.”

 

Abby nodded, and glanced into the backseat. “Alright, hold on, you guys!”

 

The turn was sharp, and everyone lurched to one side. Sure enough, when the cops tried to follow, they were blocked by an old Cadillac, and nearly crashed. Abby narrowly avoided the cars that were headed right for them, and Tina squealed with laughter in the backseat as the van swerved about, but Bex was silent. Bex waited. When they were finally settled on the right side of the road, and when there were finally no police officers, she noticed everyone--herself included--breathe a little sigh of relief.

 

This relief, however, was very short-lived, because hardly two seconds later they heard the sirens again, and blue flashing lights were illuminating their faces.

 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Jax shouted as they sped off once more, “Bex, do something!”

 

Bex hummed, and pointed ahead. “There's another right coming up. Take the tunnel.”

 

Abby did as she was asked, and they jetted through the tunnel, police trailing behind. Bex closed her eyes, focused in on herself in a way that came with ease more and more as the years went, and closed her hand into a fist.

 

“Boom.”

 

+

 

For Officer Dennis Davis, tonight was suddenly becoming the freakiest night of his life. Huge chunks of debris crumbled from the mouth of the tunnel right before his very eyes, and he hit the brakes, skidding to a stop.

 

Davis could hardly catch his breath before another police car was slamming into his, and the last car of the three slammed into the the aforementioned.

 

His partner was yelling at him louder than anyone had yelled at Davis in his whole life, probably.

 

“What the hell is the matter with you, Davis?!” the other man shouted, “Why'd you stop?!”

 

Davis couldn't so much as look at his partner, though, because when the smoke cleared, he could only stare at the tunnel.

 

“Davis? Davis!”

 

Davis popped open the door, nearly falling out of the car, and limped over to the mouth of the tunnel to make sure he was seeing correctly.

 

There was no rubble. There was no debris. The tunnel was perfectly intact.

 

+

 

Cheers erupted from the van, and everyone breathed a final, collective sigh of relief.

 

Bex wiped the blood dripping out her nose with the sleeve of her sweater, and smiled with them.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> (i do not take credit for stranger things/stranger things 2 or any of the plots the duffer brothers have given us)


End file.
